True Strength
by raingirl777
Summary: WARNING THIS TAKES PLACE AFTER PAIN INVASION! Naruto is still in love wtih Sakura. Hinata has had enough of her father arguing about her love life, but when Hinata gets in fix.She changed. RATED T Kate
1. It's time I've changed

Ok. Hi my name is raingirl777. I'm new on here and this is my very first fanfic. Even if you don't like it please review! I would really appreciate it. Also as a reminder I'm not very good at starting out stories, but I'll try my best!

Raingirl777

Oh yeah, I do not own naruto ….Misashi Kishimoto does .

'I knew he didn't like me.' Hinata Hyuuga thought while walking down the streets of Konaha. 'How could Naruto be so cruel? Why is it he loves Sakura, but not me?' Naruto still had not answered to the Hyuuga princesses confession.

It was dark out and Hinata had had just another fight with her father, Hiashi Hyuuga. He kept fussing about how her loving her beloved fox demon. She couldn't take it any more and decide to leave. Her father was always this way and always will be.

After turning a corner everything went black.

The next morning…

Hinata woke up to the sun shining in her face from an open window. 'Where am I?' she pondered. She sat up in her bed and found her cloths scattered everywhere on the floor including her…..underwear? Hinata looked down to find herself naked and covered in a white sheet. 'This can't be happening! It has to be a dream!' She then closed her eyes and pinched herself. She opened them and was in the same room still naked, but had a red pinch mark on her arm. When she realized that it had really happened to her, she started to be overwhelmed by tears. Then she frowned. 'From now on I'm going to be my true self, the real me! Not that shy weak girl anymore. From now on I'm going to be truly strong!'

At the training fields…

Naruto leaned against a tree while waiting for Sakura. She asked him yesterday to meet her at the training fields for something very important. All of a sudden Naruto could see Sakura running towards him a fast as she could go. "Thanks for coming Naruto!" She said greeting him.

"Your welcome. Any way's what were you wanting to ask me?" Sakura stood there and just blushed.

"Well….lately I've been thinking…"

"Yeah Sakura?"

"…That we could start dating." Naruto looked at her shocked.

"You mean it Sakura? You want to be my girlfriend?"

"Yes!" He then smiled his sheepish grin while embracing her into a tight hug. They then shared a minute long passionate kiss. After they both separated for air.

"Sakura, I think we should get going to Grandma Tsunade's office." She nodded in agreement.

The Hyuuga compound…

Hinata had successfully left the unknown place and had managed her way to the Hyuuga compound. When arriving she added chakra to her feet and climbed the tall oak outside her bedroom window. Then she opened her window without anyone seeing her and hopped in her room. She took off her jacket to reveal her fish net quarter sleeve shirt she always wore under her large lavender jacket. After searching her shelves and putting on a white mini shirt that ended right bellow her bust, she took a kunai and slowly cut her hair. Remaining it to only go to her shoulders, instead of half way down her back. Now everyone would see her for who she really was. She then left her small bedroom and started walking towards the hokage building. (F.y.i. lady Tsunade had asked people to get everything they needed for a mission and meet her at the mansion. ) When arriving at its court yard she spotted Kiba and Akamaru walking in the building. "WOW HINATA YOU GOT YOUR HAIR CUT AND CHANGED YOUR OUTFIT!" He shouted.

"I guese." she remarked bluntly.

"Hey you ok? You just don't seem like your self today…"

"I'm fine Kiba. Now, can't we go see lady Tsunade? Or are you just going to stand there all day asking me questions?" He looked shocked by her answer, but recovered quickly.

"Ok. I guese." He replied in a bored tone. Then they went inside.

Inside the hokage mansion…

Everyone who was ordered to go on the latest mission (a.k.a Naruto, Sakura, Kiba, and Hinata) were standing in the hokage office waiting for lady tsunade to discuss it. "Alright. Your all going on a escort mission to the waterfall village." Tsunadde spoke.

"Escort mission?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, you all will be escorting the Enari clan's princess, Ying to the water temple. Any more questions? " She then looked at them. "No? Well then, head to the main gate and start on your journey."

"Right." they said in unison, and then headed to the main gate.

(A/N) Alright this is my first chapter done and done . Hope you have all enjoyed it! From my personal opinion I thought it was ok, but you might think different . So please review! Also you should all know were the button is…right down there.

l

v

raingirl777


	2. What Happened To You?

Sorry for not updating real soon, but I was grounded for 2 weeks and the last couple of days my computer was having a problem with docx. Since I put so much effort into trying to get this chapter updated. It better be good! Also, I do not own naruto.

raingirl777

Hinatas' POV

I leaped from tree branch to tree branch, while thinking. I then noticed Kiba staring at me. "What is it?" I asked.

"What happened to you? I mean, not only has your hair style and clothes changed. It's your personality too." I looked into his eyes and saw worry.

"Stop worrying, Kiba. Like I said before, I'm fine." He looked away, beaten.

All of us were silent the rest of the trip.

A few hrs. later…

"We should stop here, and get a good nights rest. Because we'll need it." Sakura said while jumping down onto the forest floor.

Later that evening…

I decided to do some exploring, so I left our camp and made my way towards a nearby creek. I could listen to the soothing sound of water all day. There was sound escape from behind a bush. I peeked my head through it to find Naruto and Sakura making out. That made me quite angry. I then pulled my head out of it and shouted: "GET A ROOM ALREADY!" They pulled a part realizing they have been caught. "Come on Sakura, lets get back to camp." Then they left. I now didn't feel like going to the creek, so I headed back to camp. Because I agree on one thing Sakura does. That we'll need rest for tomorrow.

(A.N.) Hope that you have enjoyed this chapter! :)

- raingirl777


	3. Waking up Kiba

Here is another chapter for you since you had to wait so long for the last one.

Also I do not own naruto.

-raingirl777

Normal POV

Hinata woke up to the bright sunshine that was beaming through her tent. She got dressed and left. A short distance away she saw Naruto, Sakura, and Akamaru walking to Kiba's tent. She followed along and stopped behind Sakura. "What are you guys doing?" Hinata asked.

"Waking up Kiba." Naruto replied with his famous grin while snickering. They opened up the tent and saw Kiba fast asleep in his sleeping bag. Naruto leaned over to his ear and whispered in a cartoon voice: "Kiba it's time to get up."

"I don't wanna mom." He replied. They all giggled.

"If you don't get up soon, I'll have to kiss you." He still didn't get up. Naruto and Sakura went over to Akamaru and picked him up with all their might. Hinata was still confused of what they were going to do. The two hurried over to Kiba and hovered Akamarus' rear over Kibas' head. "I'll give you one more chance, sweety. Get up now or I'll kiss you."

Hinata was trying hard to contain her laughter, because she new exactly what Naruto and Sakura were going to do. Kiba still didn't budge. Naruto tilted Akamarus' butt and made it have contact with Kibas' mouth. Akamarus' eyes went wide, soon after he jumped out of Naruto and Sakuras' grasp and ran out of the tent. Then Kiba woke up gasping for air while the other three laughed their heads off infront of him. "What was that!" Kiba yelled. Naruto stopped laughing long enough to answer him.

"You just kissed your own dogs butthole!" Kiba ran to the creek screaming his head off. Which made them laugh even more.

After waking up Kiba...

"I can't believe that you guys did that to me." Kiba said angrier than ever. All of them had left early to continue there way to the waterfall village. They were just a couple of hours away.

"Come on Kiba. It was just a little joke to wake you up." Sakura said while giggling.

"But it was still nasty!"

"So what? I've seen you do nastier things than that." Naruto stated.

"Like what?"

"Smell my farts." They all laughed. (Just incase you didn't know. Kiba and Naruto fought in the chunin exams and that's how Naruto defeated Kiba. Kiba has a very strong sense of smell if you didn't know. Also it was hilarious. XD)

"Guys I think we should stop talking and focus on the mission right now instead." Sakura suggested.

"Alright." the said in unison.

A couple of hours later...

"There it is!" Naruto shouted and pointed out a large gate that was decorated in blue and purple paint. There was two gaurds that stood at it also. They stopped infront of the gate while Sakura showed the gaurds their permission to be in the village. "You may pass." One of the gaurds told them. They walked through the gate, ready to begin their mission.

(A.N.) On this one I decided to put in some comedey. Did youns like it? When I was typing the part about waking up Kiba I was about to die laughing. Also I'm thankful for all of your reviews! Plus, I'm going to be using a motto that I heard off of a movie or t.v. show, I think. Well, I know I heard it somewhere before. :(

And here it is:

Work hard and you will suceed!

:) -raingirl777


	4. Hinata stands up for herself :

Hi peeps! I decided to add another chappie since that is one of my favorite things to do. Also please review.

I do not own naruto.

-raingirl777

Normal POV

The four teenagers and their dog walked through the to be greeted by a lady who had the widest grin any of them had ever seen. "Hello, my name is Sonya. (Sorry people I don't know any Japanese names.) I will be your humble guide to the palace. Now, why don't we get going? Follow me please." The squad looked at each other then followed. The scenery was beautiful. Houses scattered here and there along green hills. We are very close to the palace now. So here in a minute you ill see our lovely waterfalls."Like Sonya said there was dozen of waterfalls. Soon after they arrived at the palace. There was a white castle with wild flowers in the courtyard. "Come along and meet the princess." They tagged behind Sonya looking at the different part of the castle till they reached the marble ball room. In the center of it all sat a women in a golden kimono. "It is a pleasure to have you fellow leaf ninja in my presence." The princess Ying spoke.

"It is a honor to be in yours also." Sakura replied. They all bowed in respect.

"You are allowed to tour the castle while I prepare for our journey to the elders temple. You are dismissed." They all left and sat on benches in the courtyard while waiting for princess Ying. "So, Hinata. The other day I was going through some of the permanent records of the leaf shinobi. What caught my interest the most was yours. It's true what everyone says you have been weak alll of your life. Your friends don't care about you. Your family doesn't either. Not even your own father or _mother_ did. Your mother hated you so much, that she stabbed you before she died." Sakura saw a tear slide down hinatas cheek and smirked. Naruto and Kiba were both shocked. "She thought you were worthless." Hinata started to shake while lowering her head and breathing heavily. "You don't deserve to be born." Before Sakura could say anything Hinata grabbed her wrist and fractured it. Hinata ignored her screams and released her hand. "If you ever talk about me or my mother again. I will personaly escort your ass to hell." Hinata hissed. Sakura stood there shocked. (As well as the boys, but they were sitting.) Hinata walked away and headed back toward the castle entrance. "What was that?" Kiba wondered aloud.

"I don't know, but..." Sakura started to heal her wrist. "...we'll find out."

(A.N.) Whoah, I can't believe I made Sakura such an ass. And did you see how Hinata reacted? That move will be remembered forever. I always wanted Hinata to tell Sakura that. And now I finally did. PLEASE REVIEW!

-raingirl777


	5. An enemy appears

Here is another chapter for True Strength. Hope you enjoy!

Also, I do not own naruto.

-raingirl777

Normal POV

15 minutes after Hinatas' outburst...

Princess Ying walked out of the castle followed by two gaurds and Hinata. After that the all left.

In the forest...

All of them were walking in silence untill Sakura spoke up. "Umm...Princess Ying, may I ask you a question?" She asked.

"Yes. You may."

"Why did you hire us leaf shinobi to gaurd you? If you already have two gaurds doing the job. I mean..." Sakura pulled out a map of the area. "...it's not very far away, only a couple of miles to walk."

"I hired shinobi for one perpose and one perpose only. You see the other day a few gaurds that were protroling the eastern gate of the village spotted a group of highly skilled ninja watching the village privatly. We decided not to risk it and hired you." Sakura nodded her head, showing that she understood. "Can  
I tell you a little waterfall village history?" Sakura once again nodded. "A long time ago there once lived a demon called the Enaris. Our clan was named after it. It had the amazing power to control water. It could freeze it, melt it, evaporate it, and much more. A couple years later it got captured and was chained up inside a human body. Since then the elders checked the new born babies to see if any of them were the vessel. They figured out that I was the Enaris' vessel and soon made me their princess. All of my life I have been watched carefully, knowing that one day I might be taken over by the spirit." Hinata looked over at her and shook her head, but Ying didn't notice or anyone else.

The rest of the way the only talking was Kiba blabbing on to Naruto about how troublesome it is to deflea Akamaru.

1 mile later...

"...and thats why it's so troublesome to deflea Akamaru." Kiba finally finished. Out of no where three shuriken flew strait towards Ying. She shreaked in terror. The two gaurds started fighting four of the new enemies, but easily got defeated. "Shadow clone jutsu!" Naruto yelled. 18 of Narutos' shadow clones fought while he real naruto stood there and helped protect Ying. The four fell in defeat. A giant wave caught them by suprise and froze the leaf sqaud to the trees they stood infront of.(Note: I'm adding a little Avatar: The Last Airbender moves in this. :) ) Leaving Ying out in the open. Water quickly surrounded the princess then stopped after freezing her feet to the ground.

"Enaris?" asked a voice. A women with navy blue hair stepped out in the open and looked over Ying. "She is not the Enaris." She stated.

"What do you mean I'm not the Enaris? The elders told me so."

"They were wrong."

"How can you tell if I'm the Enaris or not?"

"Because I'm her mother."

(A.N.) CLIFF HANGER JUTSU! I've seen many authors do that on here. So I wanted to try it. :) Also, I hope your not confused over the Enaris thing. I came up with that in my head after all. And that thing with Hinata shaking her head is for the next chapter. :) I know I'm so naughty! I also want to tell you that I appreciate all reviews my story is given. Oh, and here's a sneak peak at something. :)

TUNE IN FOR ANOTHER OF RAINGIRL777S' STORIES. HER NEXT STORY WILL BE CALLED: HIGH SCHOOL HORROR!

SUMMARY: TAKE A LOOK INTO 18 YEAR OLD, HINATA HYUGAS' DIARY. AND READ ABOUT HER AMAZING LIFE! XD :D :):P

SEE YOU ALL NEXT TIME!

-kate


	6. The Truth

Here's a another chapter for my story. Sorry for not updating sooner but, you know holidays and all. ALSO! Before I start this I have to say something...

NEWS FLASH!

I accidently typed a few mistakes about my next story. :( So here's how it's supposed to be like. :)

Title:UP! (You'll see why when you read the chapters! :)

Summary: Look into the diary of 17 year old, Hinata Hyuga. And read her many adventures!

On with the story. :)

Me: Come on Hinata, please do the disclaimer.

Hinata: Why me?

Me: Because, your one of my main characters.

Hinata: Ok, fine. *Hinata puts on a angry face.*

Hinata: Raingirl777 does not own Naruto.

*I smile*

Chapter 6: The truth.

Normal POV:

Storm clouds formed over head and down came the pouring rain. (A.N. MY FAVORITE KIND OF WEATHER! LOL!)

"Mother?" Questioned Ying.

"Yes. So I think I would recognize my own daughter." Ying just continued to look at the Enaris' mother. She noticed that she had on a black robe and a mask over her face. (A.N. I forgot, did I explain her appearance before? Also I forgot to tell you that Ying has a shocking resembalance to Hinata. That give you any ideas? :D) They continued to look at each other until...The women threw Ying against the bark of a tree and froze her to it. "Tell me, where is my daughter?"

"I don't know. What is her name? And what is your name?" Ying answered. "My name is Hitomi." Hitomi looked around and landed her gaze on the young Hyuga heiress. "Never mind, I found her." (A.N. If you saw this coming you get a whole suitcase full of cookies! XD) She unfroze her, and Hinata landed on the ground with a thud. She quickly stood up, but her head still low. "What do you want with Hinata?" Naruto shouted. (A.N. Oh stupid Naruto! :0) Hitomi ignored his question and stared at Hinata. "Hello daughter." They all stared in shock.

"Your not my mother ant more." "Wait! I thought Hinatas' mother was dead." Kiba stated. "It was all a game to trick the elders and other members of the clan. Here let me explain."

Flash back:

Hinata had been informed that her mother had just come back from her latest mission with serious injuries. After hearing the news her, her father, and her sister made there way to the hospital. "I'm so glad that your alright mother." Hinata said. She was alone in Hitomis' room. So they could talk privately together.

"Thankyou Hinata. Hinata, please meet me at the lake outside the Hyuga estate tonight."

"But mother, your too weak."

"Don't worry Hinata, I'll make it. I promise."

That night (8:00 pm)...

Hinata stood by the lake at her favorite tree and gazed into the moons' reflection. Hitomi appeared out of nowhere and landed on the lake, infront of Hinata. "Hinata I asked you to come out her tonight to say one thing. Hinata you were always special, right from the very start. You have such good abbilities that you will probably be used for evil when your old enough. So I'm going to try and provent it." Hitomi neared towards Hinata and then hugged her. Suddenly Hinata felt something sharp plunge its-self into her gut. Blood gushed out everywhere. Hinata fell over from blood loss. Hitomi chuckled evily over her child. "And now you die!" Hitomi rushed off, leaving Hinata on the ground. She was still able to move though and limped her way to the Konaha hospital. _'Why mother? Why?'_ she thought. When she arrived several minutes later in the loby. A nurse yelled for a strecher. So Hinata was soon carried to the ER and worked on immediatly.

The next morning...

Hinata woke up to Hiashi staring at her. "What happened Hinata?" He asked. She looked at him and answered:

"Mother was took away by a strange group of men last night. So I tryed to help her, but failed miserbly. When I got to her, she was dead." Hiashi looked down in sadness, then left.

End flashback...

(A.N.) So how was it? I promise I'll update soon!

-raingirl777


	7. Hinata stands tall till the very end

Sorry for not updating sooner, but I was buisy the last couple of days. So I didn't feel like it! :( I do not own Naruto! Note: Raingirl777 ain't really feeling in the mood today, ok? SO DON'T BLAME ME IF IT SUCKS! Excuse my behavior...I just drank some diet coke to pipe me up and now I'm starting to feel better. :) *Blushes* So hope you enjoy the chapter! :)

-raingirl777

Normal POV:

Hinata continued to stand there while Kiba had his mouth hanging open. "But why how did you turn so evil?" He asked.

"I was corrupted by a somthing more powerful than you could imagine." She answered while putting a grin on her face. "It was the power of a mysterious gen-jutsu." (A.N. I think I spelled that right.) "From then on I never thought of you as a mother." Hinata butted in. "Your so lost in power that you don't realise that you're begining to grow into a whole different person." Tears started making their way down her already soaked face. "You used to be kind and sweet, but now... your a traitor to the whole village. I personally think that you don't deserve to live!" Hitomi looked at her.

"Well, if you don't want me alive. Do something agout it." Hinata stayed frozen. "Your still weak. Since you won't come to me I guess I'll just have to come to you." Hitomi ran toward her and knocked her against a tree. Hinata slid to the ground. Mean while Naruto looked horrified with scene the two Hyugas were making. Hitomi kept pounding Hinata over and over again. Blood trickled from the Hyuga hieresses mouth. Hitomi grabbed her by the neck and held her to the tree. "If you want me dead. Then fight me already weakling!" Hinata looked at her, bruises noticable on her face. Black marks that looked like waves then formed on her body, going up and down her arms and legs in a perfect line. They grew around her eyes in a butterfly mask looking way. (A.N. Hope you know what I'm talking about when I say this. I don't know how to word it. :( ) Hinata raised her hand and Hitomi froze like a statue. (A.N. BLOOD BENDING! :D ) She made her relase her and slung her against the trees. Hitomi broke out of the blood bending and took water out of the air. She froze it and sent it flying towards Hinata. Hinata made a shield just in time. They continued the fight for a very long time.

The fight was going on forever. That is until Hinata paused. _'By the way it's going I'm never going to finish her off. I suppose that I should just let the Enaris take over and finish her. I really don't have any other choice.'_ Hinata put her self in a frozen ball and let out the Enaris. The wind started to blow and the waves of a nearby lake grew larger and larger by the minute. A bright light shined from the frozen ball. It started to crack under the so called pressure. Water rounded it and everyone could hear the ball break. The light grew brighter and brighter. Then it went out. The water fell from it rising peak in the air. What they saw gave all of them goose bumps, there stood the shy and weak girl they all known since the acadamy. She was pure white, even her hair and it was glowing. She had on a mathing cape and had no mouth her eyes were still their original color. Hitomi made her move and slung a couple of waves at her. Hinata made them go right back at her. This must of triggered something, because she spread out her cape which ended up to be wings of water shaped like dragonflys wings. (A.N. I imagined this in my head and I thought it was really pretty, picture this scene in you head as well.) Hinata sent an enormous wave that froze Hitomi. Her head was still visable, but her body wasn't. She walked over the ice like it was nothing and hovered over Hitomi. "Now it is time for you to move on." She spoke in a almost a whisper. She knelt down and toushed two fingers to her head. Hitomi closed her eyes and her heart stopped. The water unfroze that was holding up the other leaf ninja. They rushed over to Hinata as fast as they could, seeing that she had turned back to normal and was now knocked out. Naruto caught her after. "You were amazing Hinata." Naruto spoke even though she couldn't hear it.

A week later...

**Insert regular Naruto music here. The one that goes like this... duh duh duh duh. duh duh duh duh. duh duh daduh duh duh. duh duh duh. duh daduh. Somthing like that. XD It was that one played when it was raining and the third hokage died. Remember? It's on the anime! :) It's absolutly beautiful music. It's my fave! :D**

Hinata woke up and saw Naruto sitting in a chair near her hospital bed. "Oi Hinata, your awake!" He cried. He gripped her in a loving hug. Hinata didn't even blush, but just smiled instead. He gave her a kiss on the cheek. "What happened to you and Sakura?" She asked.

"It just didn't seem to be working out."

"Why?"

"You know."

"Her hitting you all the time?"

"Your correct. And it was also because I realised what a fool I have been being for not noticing you at all. Your my strength. Your what keeps me going. Because I love you." She kissed him on the mouth with all the love he wanted to give her. They were all over each other that is until... The door opened with an angry Hiashi Hyuga stroling in its doorway. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING TO MY DAUGHTER!" He shouted. Naruto jumped off of Hinata and ran out of the room with Hiashi not to far behind. Hinata had a worried look on her face and thought: _'They still both act like little two year olds._ She then smiled. And thought about hers' and Narutos' new relationship.

(A.N.) And cut! That's a rap! Wow. Wierd ending wasn't expecting that. Hope youns have all enjoyed and don't forget to chaeck out Up! :)

-Raingirl777

:D


End file.
